Results show that genes determining receptor species for putative neurotransmitters can be expressed in dividing cells, that the parental programs of gene expression are inherited, and that dividing cells can be programmed with respect to their ability to receive information from different kinds of neurons. Current studies focus on defining the mechanisms which underlie the observed phenomena, for similar events may well occur at synapses.